Welcome Back
by screwthatkids
Summary: A short one-shot of Kurt and Blaine's first day at McKinley together  assuming Blaine goes with Kurt when he transfers back.  Rated T for homophobic language and mild kissing.


**A/N: This is just a short one-shot of how Kurt's and Blaine's first day at McKinley together might go. It's my first published fanfic ever, so please be gentle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_Welcome Back_

It was Kurt's first day back at McKinley, but this time around, he was determined he wouldn't let anything – or anyone – get to him as he walked those distinctly familiar halls. He wasn't alone anymore, he reminded himself. He felt the hand holding his give a reassuring squeeze, and he wondered briefly if his boyfriend could read his thoughts. 

Kurt and Blaine came to a stop, turning to work the combination locks at their adjacent lockers. A sudden slam of a locker door down the hallway made Kurt involuntarily flinch, but he quickly shook it off. He was glad to be back, he really was. He was excited to rejoin New Directions; he was ecstatic to be going with them to New York for Nationals. Most of all, he was thankful to see his friends at school again. 

Sure, he liked the boys at Dalton. Wes and David were good friends with Blaine, so by extension they were his friends too. And the rest of the Warblers were always kind to him, and didn't judge him for his sexuality. But he had come to loathe the caged feeling that always plagued him at Dalton. Caged in that school, caged in that uniform which did nothing for his figure, caged in the glee club that didn't let him truly shine the way he had in New Directions. 

He couldn't wait to dive back into the drama of the choir room that he missed so dearly. He smiled to himself as he fondly remembered all the things that had happened in that room. The diva-offs, the arguments, the competitions, but mostly the friendships he had cultivated with the other members of glee. 

His girls! He had missed his girls! Mercedes had remained his best friend while at Dalton, but he couldn't help feeling left out of her life a bit when he didn't actually see her everyday. Rachel - she infuriated him so much - but they had come to be close friends nonetheless. Brittany, who still affectionately referred to Kurt as her "dolphin" every time they saw each other. Hell, he even missed Santana's snarky comments about Mr. Schue's addiction to sweater vests. 

Suddenly, Kurt was pulled from his memories by the sound of the voice he'd hoped to forget. That gruff voice spitting out those biting, yet all-too-familiar words. 

"Hey homo, didn't think I'd ever see you here again!" 

Kurt turned around to face Dave Karofsky, flanked by his fellow jocks on either side of him. He resolved to hold his head high as he tried to think of a witty comeback, but before he could think of one, his face was met with an icy blast of red liquid. 

"Sorry I don't have one for your fag boyfriend - I'll get him next time!" Karofsky and his buddies laughed and started to walk away, leaving Kurt with the dripping crimson sludge running down the designer clothes he was so excited to wear again. 

Then he heard a forlorn sigh, and remembered that Blaine was still standing right there with him. He chuckled bitterly, forcing back the tears that threatened to show themselves, and said, "I guess nothing's changed." 

Blaine took the edge of his sleeve and slowly wiped the slushie from his boyfriend's eyes. Once Kurt was able to open his eyes without the invading sting of the flavored ice, Blaine leaned in and softly kissed his lips, his tongue darting out to enjoy the sweetness. 

Dave, who had turned back at the end of the hall, hoping to catch Hummel's embarrassing run to the bathroom, found himself looking at the scene with wide eyes. Those homos were kissing, right there in the middle of the hallway, as though no one was around to see! Continuing to stare, he felt his hands clench at his sides. This wasn't supposed to happen. Hummel was supposed to break down, he was supposed to run away again. But there he stood, letting that dark-haired boy toy of his press himself against his front, absorbing the cold liquid with his own, now red-blotched, clothing. 

Kurt whimpered as Blaine pulled away slowly, licking his lips. "Mmm, cherry," he said, with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Over Kurt's shoulder, Blaine saw Karofsky, still frozen at the end of the hall. He couldn't stop himself from calling out, "Thanks for the slushie Karofsky, but you don't need to bring me my own next time - Kurt and I enjoy sharing!" 

Kurt's eyes widened as he spun around, expecting a fist to come flying at his or Blaine's faces any second. He didn't expect to see Karofsky just standing there, mouth agape and shock in his eyes. Kurt looked down at his ruined clothes, then to Blaine's, then up to Blaine's cherry-stained lips and the lusty glint in his eyes and, suddenly, he couldn't help himself. He laughed. He laughed loudly and completely. Taking Blaine's hand in his own, he strutted down the hallway with renewed vigor. Yes, Kurt was back at McKinley, and this time, with Blaine at his side, he wouldn't let anything - or anyone - get to him.


End file.
